Something to protect
by Hanikamiya Mitsukai
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome meet in an orphanage where Kagome is abused by her fellow orphans and they become friends when inuyasha promises to keep her from harm. will their friendship turn to love or stay the same?
1. A Savior and a Friend

1Something to Protect

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else for that matter

Summery: Two hanyou's meet at an orphanage and become best friends for life not a very good summery but it's really good, Inuyasha x Kagome

I made this up before I went to bed last night so sorry if you don't like it no flames please

--Kagome's POV--

"Filthy hanyou" a large demon boy named Daichi said as he kicked me, a hanyou girl with black dog ears, in the stomach

This was how my life was, getting beat up every day by demons and humans in the orphanage that are bigger than me but I can take it I always could. Almost every bone in my body has been broken at least once and my only possessions are an old beat up teddy bear and the green kimono I wear that was tattered from all of the beatings I took.

After Daichi was done I struggled to crawl over to where my bed was.

My bed was like many others in the orphanage, a small mattress on a rusty metal frame and a tattered old curtain with holes worn into it that went all the way around the bed, the only differences between my bed and the other beds was that it was older and my blanket and pillow had been stolen by some one bigger than me.

I pulled back the curtain and collapsed halfway on the bed

"I can't" I said to no one "I can't get up" no one cared

the last thing I saw before I passed out was another hanyou dressed in red with silver hair and dog ears like Mine carrying a red blanket and a pillow.

–Inuyasha's POV–

"Hey don't pass out on me!!" I said catching her before she crashed to the ground dropping my stuff

I picked her up and set her down on the bed "what happened to her she looks like she was attacked by a demon! What kind of an evil thing does this to a little girl?" I thought out loud looking her over.

"Hey!" a demon boy yelled at me "let me tell you how things work around here we, the demons, do what we please including using you little half breed scum as punching bags so get used to it!"

"Did you do this to her?" I asked trying to sound innocent and weak

"Yeah and the same will happen to you new kid" the demon boy told me

"I doubt it" I told him "why don't you pick on some one your own size and leave little girls alone?"

"Ha you little filthy half breed what are you going to do about it? I beat this wimp every other day" the demon boy said proudly

"If you ever touch her again I will rip out your throat" I snarled. I wanted to protect the hanyou girl on the bed behind me, no one deserved to be treated like that or beat every other day by some hot headed demon boy

"You! you think that you can hurt me?" he laughed "I'll beat you to a pulp and make you watch as I kill your filthy little friend and then you can be our new punching bag, how would you like that?!" he said rushing at me

I clawed at him and dodged one of his fists "I'll make sure she dies a painfully slow death"

"You won't touch her!!" I yelled landing a slash right across his face

"Argh" he yelled clutching his face "you'll both pay dearly for that, no one touches the great Daichi !!" he attempted to grab me but I easily dodged

–Kagome's POV–

I woke up to the sounds of a fight and sat up in my bed'wait I'm in my bed? Who put me in my bed?' then I remembered the silver haired hanyou boy 'did he put me in my bed?'

"You won't touch her!!" an unfamiliar voice yelled interrupting my thoughts

I turned my head to see who had yelled and my heart stopped, it was the hanyou boy! And he was fighting with Daichi ! I wonder what "her" he's yelling about.

Then the unthinkable happened the hanyou boy clawed Daichi across the face! 'He's gonna get killed for that one!' I thought 'no one has ever hit Daichi ! "She" had better be worth it'

"Argh" daichi yelled clutching his face "you'll both pay dearly for that, no one touches the great Daichi!!" he attempted to grab the boy but he avoided his grasps

"The only one that's gonna pay is you!!" the boy yelled and charged at Daichi again "iron reaper soul stealer!!" he yelled cutting Daichi in half in a flash of yellow

I stared in shock, Daichi was dead.

–Inuyasha's POV–

"Keh, what a weakling" I said turning around to face the hanyou girl

"You're awake now, that's good. How are you feeling?" I asked

she looked around for some one else that I could be talking to

"hasn't anyone ever asked you that before?" I asked

she just stared at me

"Hey are you OK?" I asked, I was getting worried now. 'can she talk?'

"I dunno" she said still shocked that anyone cared "sorry, no one usually talks to me unless they want to hurt me"

"Don't apologize!" I cried "the only one that should be apologizing is the people who do this to you!"

"No they shouldn't" she said sadly "I should've never been born I'm half demon scum"

"Don't say that!" I yelled at her "the only ones that are scum are the ones that do this to you!"

Right after I finished she started crying

"Don't cry" 'oh great now you've gone and done it inuyasha you made her cry!'

She cried even harder, I felt bad so I got onto her bed and hugged her

"please, stop crying" I pleaded

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked still crying

"Because I don't think any one else is" I said

after she finished crying she introduce herself "my name's Kagome I'm 8"

"I'm Inuyasha I'm 8 too" I said

"How'd you end up here?" she asked

"My human mom died a couple of days ago and I never met my dad but my mom said he was a powerful dog demon that ruled the western lands and he died protecting her"I said going from sad to kind of proud

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring back any painful memories" she said apologetically

"Don't worry about it" I said not wanting my new friend to cry again "what's you're story?"

"I've been here my whole life, but I've been told a bout my parents, my mom was a powerful miko and my dad was a weak dog demon and my mom saved him from a bunch of demons and they fell in love but were murdered by the angry villagers, my mom hid me from them but I was found and brought here by her sister" she said

"Why didn't your moms sister keep you?" I asked confused

"Because I'm a hanyou" she replied simply

I didn't like the subject so I decided to change it "are there any empty beds?"

"No usually if someone needs a bed they kick me out of this one until a new one comes in and then I get my bed back" she explained

"And where do you sleep while they're in you're bed?" I asked upset at how my friend was treated

"The floor in a corner out of everyone's way" she explained

it was just like mom had said, most hanyou's were trained to think and act like they deserved to be hurt and that they were scum

"Kagome" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you like to sleep on the floor?"

"No I hate it and I hate the way they treat me but no one ever told me it was wrong"

"Kagome, I promise that as long as I live I will never let anyone hurt you ever again" I said meaning every word of it

"Thanks Inuyasha" she said "you're so nice to me"

she hugged me catching me off guard but I hugged her back

just then a man came around yelling "time for bed maggots" when he got to us he stopped

"You new hanyou filth" he said pointing to me "there ain't gonna be any new beds so either you share with your filthy friend or one of you sleep on the floor"

I growled at him for calling kagome filthy and was going to yell at him when kagome whispered in my ear "that's onigumo he runs the place, if you want to stay here away from the cold and the rain I suggest you don't make him angry"

I nodded as he walked away

------- normal POV ------------

Once Onigumo was gone Inuyasha spoke up"night Kagome"

with that the little hanyou boy grabbed his things and started arranging them on the floor

"Inuyasha what are you doing!?" kagome asked panicky

"I'm sleeping on the floor" he replied simpily

"No you're not" she said stubbornly trying to stand up but when she tried to stand on her left leg she gasped in pain and fell back on the bed.

"It's probably broken Kagome" Inuyasha said worriedly

"It's no big deal" Kagome said quietly "I'll be fine just help me onto the floor and get in the bed"

"No" he said firmly "you're hurt you need it more than me"

"No I don't you're the only person who has ever stood up for me or been nice to me and you deserve it" 'she's so stubborn' He thought to himself

"No, you are my first true friend and the only person, besides my mom, that hasn't made any remark about me being only half human or only half demon" he said trying to make her stay in the bed

"But I don't want you to sleep on the floor" she said like she was going to cry

"And I sure as heck ain't gonna let you sleep on the floor!" Inuyasha told her

Then she perked up a little "inuyasha I have an idea!" she said happily

"What is it?" he asked wanting to know just what she was thinking

"Let's do what Onigumo said" she said joy still in her voice

"What do you mean?" he asked sitting up confused

"Let's share" she excitedly "that way nobody has to sleep on the floor!"

"Yeah!" he said getting excited by his friends idea (AN: Their little kids give them a break)

After they got situated kagome spoke up again "thanks for being so nice to me, and telling me that how they treated me was bad" she said softly

"no problem" he said hugging his new found friend and they fell asleep like that.

So how'd you like it? Please review I'll update asap, I like to write these so the next chapter should be in a week at the most


	2. Enter Sango and Miroku

1Something to Protect

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else except maybe my cat but still some times he makes me wonder who owns who

sorry it took me so long to update I like writing this fic so much more than my other fic but people still seem to like the other one more sigh

prologue to chapter

It had been about two weeks since the two hanyou children had met and Inuyasha had gained himself a reputation of being hard to handle and having a bad temper, especially when it came to his companion Kagome who he was known to be overly protective of. The two were now inseparable and did every thing together, Inuyasha refused to let Kagome out of his sight unless it was for her to use the wash room and even then he sat out side the door glaring at any one who walked by. Inuyasha had even managed to find his friend some more suitable clothes then the rags he had met her in, though it was still a green Kimono it was a lot nicer and barely even torn. Their relation ship was a big brother little sister kind of relationship even though they were the same age Inuyasha was like a loving and over protective big brother and Kagome acted like a loving and submissive little sister. They still shared a bed and they would until they left the orphanage but then who knows they might still share one afterwards

Enter Sango and Miroku

Kagome and Inuyasha had just finished breakfast and were trying to decide on what to do next "hey Inu-chan," Kagome piped in "why don't we go to the rec room and watch TV?"

"OK Kagome" Inuyasha said, he would do anything she wanted to do as long as it made her happy and as long as Kagome was happy he was happy

when they got there only one spot was left so Inuyasha sat down and since Kagome was shorter he pulled her onto his lap so they could both sit down to enjoy the TV.

About half way through the show Inuyasha noticed two new kids about his and Kagome's age come into the rec room looking lost. One was a boy dressed in Purple and black monk attire with violet eyes and short black hair pulled into a small low pony tale carrying a matching bag that had a black pillow and the corner of a purple blanket sticking out of the top. The other was a girl dressed in a white Kimono with dark pink flowers along the hem, sleeves, and collar with a matching dark pink ribbon around her middle that tied into a bow at the back, she had dark brown eyes and chocolate colored hair pulled into a high pony tail and was also carrying a matching bag but it was lumpier than the boys and Inuyasha could have sworn he saw something

move inside of it .

The other two children looked around for a few minutes before the girls eyes rested on Inuyasha and Kagome. The other little girl's eyes fixed on Kagome's ears confused then she turned to her companion asking him something , the only things that inuyasha could pick out from all the noise were do you, her, and ears. The boy shrugged and the girl started walking towards Inyasha and Kagome followed by the boy.

Kagome noticed the other girl coming towards them, eyes fixed on her ears. Kagome tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner.

When the girl first saw Kagome her first thoughts were that this strange girl with cute little black puppy dog ears and black hair to contrast her snowy skin looked like a porcelain doll sitting on the lap of the other boy with the same puppy dog ears, but his were silvery-white to match his hair, but when she got closer she noticed that the white of the girls porcelain skin was broken by pale, greenish-brown bruises on her lower legs and face then her thoughts wandered to what other bruises that could be hidden beneath the girls Kimono.

The little girl finally reached Kagome ,followed by her companion of course, and asked the questions that she had been dying to know since she first laid eyes on the girl "I'm Sango, this is Miroku miroku bows slightly who are you? Hold are you? We're 9. How come you have puppy dog ears? Can I pet them?"

Kagome giggled at the girls questions "I'm Kagome," she said standing up, "me and Inu-chan here motions towards Inuyasha are 8, I got puppy dog ears 'cause I'm a hanyou, a half demon, and yeah you can pet them if you wanna but don't try to pet Inu's 'cause he might bite your hand off"

Kagome's last statement made Sango giggle but she stopped when inuyasha growled and told her that if she hurt Kagome's ears he'd do more than bite her hand off, this earned him a frown from Kagome and a look that said "I wouldn't let you touch her" from Miroku. Miroku's thoughts: 'I wouldn't let you touch my best friend, that's my job' (he may be a kid but he's still a lecher)

Sango hesitated after Inuyasha's threat but decided to reach up to pet Kagome's ears any way "they're so soft! I wish I had ears like yours, Kagome, they're so cute" Sango said enthusiastically while lowering her hands

"Really?" Kagome asked surprised, 'usually people are disgusted by me and my ears and want to chop off my ears or pull them'

"Yeah, who wouldn't?" she asked still excited that she got to touch her cute little puppy dog ears

"A lot of people" Kagome said her ears drooping as she remembered her past "usually they say that my ears are disgusting and they want to chop them of or they pull on them"

"Well that's not very polite of them" Miroku said speaking up for the first time

"You can talk?" Kagome asked ears perking up again in curiosity

"Well of course I can lady Kagome" Miroku said politely

"How come you're dressed like that? Are you a Monk?" Kagome asked, head tilted in curiosity

"Yes I am a monk and I'm dressed like this" he said waving his hands down his outfit "because that's how monks dress"

"Ooooooh" Kagome said then continued with her questions "how come you've got beads on your hand, is that part of being a monk too?"

Miroku looked down at the ground so his bangs covered his eyes "only if your from my family"

"Hey can we go some where else to continue this conversation?" Sango asked trying to help her friend "my bags getting a little heavy."

"OK" kagome replied grabbing Sango's hand to lead her in the right direction. The whole walk their Kagome babbled on and on about everything from the food to the man in charge and his girl friend, Kikyou.

"Kikyou's real mean" Kagome said doing vibrant gestures with her hands "and she smokes a lot and blows it in people's faces, like the big bad wolf demon" Kagome took a deep breath in and pretended to blow down something like the big bad wolf demon.

Sango giggled at her dog eared friends antics and looked back to see Miroku still skulking a little with a very upset yet content looking Inuyasha trailing not too far behind. She sighed.

Kagome caught Sango's sigh and turned around stopping right in front of Sango.

Sango turned back around to almost running into Kagome whose face was right up close to hers

"Do you like Miroku-nii-san?" Kagome asked innocently

Sango's face turned bright red, Kagome took this as a yes and her eyes glowed "you like Miroku-nii-san!" Kagome whispered

"Do not!" Sango said a little too loud "he's my best friend, and plus" she added at the end "I don't like boys like that yet"

"OK" Kagome said smiling happily "I don't either, but Kouga-kun likes girls like that all ready and he thinks that Inu-chan might like me like that so he gets real mad and–"

"Woah slow down Kagome-chan," Sango said stopping for a second to shake her head "first off whose Kouga-kun? and second why does he get mad at Inuyasha?"

"Oh Kouga-kun is–" Kagome was cut off by a whirl wind coming down the hall, Sango eep-ed and jumped to the side and Kagome just sighed and said "Kouga-kun"

The whirl wind stopped and turned into a wolf demon boy "this is Kouga-kun, Sango-nii-chan, the wolf demon"


	3. I'm not gay!

1Something to Protect

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

I got some good reviews to add to the other three that I had before for this story, it makes me happy so I decided to write more of this one before I write more of the other one cuz frankly I still like this one best.

Thanks to **Phantom's ange**, **SistersGrimm**,** prncsgigi**, **AznPriestess,** and** Peaceful Dragon Rose** for reviewing you guys are awesome!! .

(_translation_)

I'm Not Gay

"Kagome-chan!" Kouga yelled hugging her and smiling"you look very pretty today, whose your new friend?"

"Kouga-kun" Kagome choked out causing Kouga to look down at her tilting his head to the side"let...go...can't--"

"Hey, wolf breath" Inuyasha interrupted pulling Kouga off Kagome "she can't breath you idiot!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Kagome-chan!" Kouga said overreacting a bit by wrapping her in his arms again like she was dying "I'm so sorry for hurting you my love, can you ever forgive me?!" he wailed

"Yeah sure Kouga-kun just let go" she said trying to squirm out of his grasp

"Anything for you love" Koga said releasing the squirming Kagome who promptly fell on her but. As Kagome stood up dusting off her Kimono Sango heard her mutter something about Kouga watching too many soap opera's on TV. Sango giggled and Kouga started to apologize again, over doing it like he was on one of his soap opera's.

Miroku watched amused as Inuyasha started yelling at Kouga "she's not Dead!"Inuyasha yelled annoyed at Kouga for making a big deal out of everything and mad at him for touching Kagome. Kagome had taken to hiding behind Inuyasha clutching his haori, she looked absolutely terrified 'why is she scared' Miroku thought

"Inuyasha I don't wanna play with Kouga anymore" Kagome said quietly hiding behind her friend

"Here that wolf boy?" Inuyasha angrily asked kouga "she don't wanna play with you any more so get lost!"

"Hmph" Kouga said crossing his arms "fine it's time for my show anyway" Kouga stomped away angry that he couldn't stay and play longer.

"Thanks Inu-chan" Kagome said giving him a quick hug before returning to Sango to continue to talk.

Inuyasha smiled to himself as his friend babbled on about everything and nothing at the same time as they continued to walk to their destination, Inuyasha's and Kagome's bed

When they finally reached their destination Inuyasha held the curtain open so everyone could climb in, Kagome first then Sango, Miroku, and finally Inuyasha.

After they were all situated Sango leaned forward to whisper to Inuyasha and Kagome "can you guys keep a secret?" they nodded.

"OK" Sango said and reached into her bag "I didn't think that they'd let me keep her so I hid her in my blanket" she pulled out a wriggling bundle Inuyasha jumped back pulling Kagome behind him, he smelled demon.

"What's the matter Inuyasha" she asked giggling "you afraid of big bad Kiara?" she pulled back the blanket and a small cat demon jumped out and mewled tilting it's head to the side.

"Keh" Inuyasha said crossing his arms and blushing slightly in embarrassment

"Awww" Kagome said reaching out to pet Kiara "she's so Kawai!" (_Cute_) Kiara purred under Kagome's gentle touch "where'd you get her?"

"chichi (_my dad_) gave her to me on my fifth birthday" Sango said happily, only to have her eyes clouded by sadness at the mention of her deceased loved one.

Kagome Decided to change the subject "Miroku, why do you wear the color purple so much?"

"It's my favorite color" he said smiling happily

"I thought purple was a girl color, are you gay?" She asked innocently tilting her head to the side

Miroku Anime fainted off the bed, Inuyasha sweat dropped, and Sango laughed like a crazy person. climbing back onto the bed miroku answered "I'm not gay"and crossing his arm across his chest promptly fell back off the bed but this time he fell into some one

"so sorry miss" He said bowing to a woman wearing a skirt that came down two inches bellow her knee and a white long sleeved shirt shirt with jet black hair (imagine her how she looks in the anime but with a shorter skirt and a slightly tighter top)

"Damn kid !" Kikyou yelled looking down at Miroku who was now looking up at her with terrified eyes "watch where the hell you're going, now I've got orphan germs on my new clothes!" she tried to brush the invisible germs off her skirt.

"I-I'm sorry!" He said starting to cry

Sango got angry that this woman was making her best friend cry so she decided to take matters into her own hands "Hey!" she yelled coming out from behind the curtain surrounding the bed "He said he was sorry!"

"Why you little" Kikyou said raising her hand to slap Sango who cringed in anticipation but it never came instead an ear piercing scream came from Kikyou. Sango opened her eyes to see Kikyou running like the devil was at her heals.

hope you liked it, please review flames are excepted if you feel it's necessary


	4. Girls Aren't from Mars

1Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!!!!!

Feel free to flame

it's me again so sorry for not updating but I was seriously thinking about deleting this story cuz no one reviews!! But I decided not to and now I'm thinking about writing the first three chapters over again because they were poorly written.

It turned out that Miroku had sneezed and some how it had gotten on Kikyou and she was running to go save herself and her clothes from being "soiled" with orphan germs.

"Who was that?" Sango and Miroku asked as they climbed back onto the bed

"Keh, that was Kikyou, she's a mean and nasty lady who always yells at people," Inuyasha explained, "she's not even really alive anymore, she used to be a priestess and she got bringed back to life by a evil witch"

they all sat in a circle on the bed discussing random things Inuyasha and Miroku fighting about the stupidest things

"I swear, girls really are from Mars!" Miroku yelled in one of his and Inuyasha's pointless fights

"No their not, do you think Sango is from Mars?" Inuyasha retorted

"No Sango is not from Mars, she's from 123 Maple street (Yeah I'm not very creative with villages so she lives on maple street, lol)" he stated matter-of-factly

"Well Sango's a girl right?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, but..." Miroku said almost beaten

"Well why don't you just ask them" Inuyasha said pointing to the girls who could both see and here them.

Kagome had her head tilted to the side and was listening intently to the boys' conversation while Sango sat and looked at Miroku like he was a complete idiot (-- kind of like this)

"I'm from Mars?" Kagome asked

"No you're not Kagome" Inuyasha said a little bit tired "You're from Earth just like Me Miroku Sango and everyone else" Inuyasha contemplated something for a few minutes "maybe not everyone, like Kouga he's gotta be from planet crazy or something" Inuyasha finished by sticking his thumbs where his ears would be if he were human and twisting them as he stuck his tung out.

Inuyasha got up and started hopping around still with his hands twisting and tung out

"Eeek alien!!" Sango said pretending to be afraid and getting up and running in circles on the bed

"I'll save us all Sango!" Miroku said pretending that he was an alien hunter "For it is I, Miroku, the great Alien Hunter!!"

Sango giggled as Miroku folded his hands leaving two up from each hand forming somewhat of a fake gun "Oh save me great alien hunter!" Sango pleaded folding her hands together

Miroku pointed his fingers at Inuyasha and put his thumbs down "pew" he said making sound affects

"OH I'm hit!!" Inuyasha said staggering and clutching his chest then he fell down his head in kagome's lap "Save me Oh great Princess of the stars" he said pretending to be dying and reached for kagome weakly

"Only if you promise to never chase Princess Sango again" She said stroking his hair

"I Promise" he said somewhat of a purr coming from some one deep inside his chest as she continued to pet him

Sango giggled "I didn't think dogs purred" she said sticking her tung out at inuyasha, Miroku grabbed it.

"Uoku et oh oth I ung!!" (Translation: Miroku Let go of my tung!!) she tried yelling at him but her words got all messed up. Miroku fell over laughing only to be slapped in the face by Sango, his eyes started to fill with tears, Sango noticed and hugged her friend "I'm sorry Miroku" She said smiling brightly, "but if you ever do that again I'll rip you head off!" she had gone from a warm smile to an evil grin in seconds. Miroku cowered in fear.

DING DING DING a loud bell sounded

"LUNCH!!!" Inuyasha and kagome yelled in unison running to the main hall dragging Miroku and sango behind them.


End file.
